Volkssturm
The Volkssturm or "People's Storm" was a last ditch defensive army founded by the Nazi Party in the final months of World War II. It was the German equivalent of the Home Guard and were given very brief training. The Volkssturm was made up of males of the ages of 13-60. Battle vs. British Home Guard (by Deathblade 100) Volkssturm: Home Guard: Rhineland, Germany, 1945 Five Home Guard soldiers are scouting out a small German town. Two of them have SMLE rifles and another carries his M1917 Enfield rifle. The other subordinate has a Thompson M1928 while their commander has his Webley Mk VI from WW1 in his hand. Inside a darkened house, a group of Volkssturm are preparing to counterattack against the Allied forces. By the light of a flickering candle, one of the Volkssturm loads his Kar98k, while another two members load their Volkssturmgewehr 1-5 semi-auto rifles. The remaining subordinate looks in disgust at the shoddy design of his MP-3008 submachine gun, as his commander sits back, Walther P38 in hand, watching through the gap in the curtains for any danger. As the Home Guard advanced past the house the Volkssturm were in, a shot from a VSG 1-5 caught a British soldier in the chest. The Home Guard return fire with their rifles and Tommy Gun, killing one of the younger fanatical Germans. "Für das Deustcher Vaterland!" (For the German Fatherland!) one of the Volkssturm yelled out, before a shot to the head from a SMLE cut him short. As the remaining Germans retreated out of the back door, a Molotov Cocktail flew through the window and ignited the room. A burst of fire from a MP-3008 wounded a British soldier which was followed by a shot from a Kar98k, that caught the wounded soldier in the throat. A shot from the Webley hit the German Submachine Gunner in the chest, mortally wounding him. As the German submachine gunner went to grab hold of his SMG, a shot from the M1917 Enfield cut his life short. A shot from the Kar98k quickly wounds a British soldier, followed closely by a shot from the Walther P38. The remaining rifleman on the Home Guard's side sights and fires at the Volkssturm rifleman, puncturing a lung. The Volkssturm leader fires two shots at the Brits, just as a burst from the Tommy Gun kills the fatally wounded German. The Volkssturm leader runs back inside the house and grabs the Einstossflammenwerfer 46. As a Home Guard trooper turned the corner, a half second burst of flame spurted towards him. As the British Home Guard officer entered the house, a single shot from the P38 caught him in his left eye. The Volkssturm officer raised his pistol in the air and yelled "Deutschland!" in victory. Expert's Opinion The Volkssturm won due to better firepower from their semi-automatic Volkssturmgewehr rifle and quicker reload of the Walther P38 pistol. While the Home Guard were definitely prepared to fight, the more fanatical Germans snatched victory due to their indoctrination forcing them to fight harder. To see the original battle, tactics and weapons, click here Category:Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:World War Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:German Warriors